


sealed memories

by Catato



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catato/pseuds/Catato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short thing I wrote on this post: http://catatodraws.tumblr.com/post/107972711650/unimportant-i-live-by-the-beach-and-this</p><p>#someone needs to write walrus papa Trott where he’s out for a beach walk and a lil lost seal pup just follows him home and loves on him like an enthusiastic puppy but from the sea while trott does his best to conduct his serious selkie and fae business and do the medicine and patch up his best friends who by the way fucking lose it when they find out walruspapa is happening</p>
    </blockquote>





	sealed memories

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing I wrote on this post: http://catatodraws.tumblr.com/post/107972711650/unimportant-i-live-by-the-beach-and-this
> 
> #someone needs to write walrus papa Trott where he’s out for a beach walk and a lil lost seal pup just follows him home and loves on him like an enthusiastic puppy but from the sea while trott does his best to conduct his serious selkie and fae business and do the medicine and patch up his best friends who by the way fucking lose it when they find out walruspapa is happening

“… Uh, Trott?” Ross nudged Trott.

“What.” Trott answered.

“Trott are we just gonna ignore that lil’ guy forever?” Ross stopped walking to look back, Trott and Smith stopping as well. Behind them, a baby seal halted and yawned, its face wrinkling to look like its smiling at them.

Trott rolled his eyes. “Just ignore it.”

When they started walking along the beach again, the baby seal followed them.

“It’s still following us, Trott.” Smith glanced back. The pit-pat of the seal’s flippers stopped when they turned to look at it again, to Trott’s irritation.

“I thought I told you two to ignore it.”

“I think it’s following you.” Smith said.

“Why would you assume that?” Trott huffed.

“At least talk to it?” Ross asked.

“And why would I do that?” Trott crossed his arms. “Do I look like a seal to you?”

Both Ross and Smith looked like they were about to say something, but they snapped their mouths shut when Trott narrowed his eyes at them.

But Trott, it looks like its lost.”

Trott turned sharply and continued walking. The other two followed with some reluctance. The seal shuffled after them.

When neither Ross nor Smith would stop glancing back at the seal, Trott sighed. “Fine, if it’ll please you two, I’ll go talk to it.”

The gargoyle and the kelpie looked on as Trott strode towards the seal. “What the hell do you want?” Trott stared down at the seal, which beamed at him when he approached.

“Look, they’re not gonna stop going on about you until you go away.” Trott jabbed his thumb behind him at his companions.

“Where’s your mother?” The seal sat on its haunches and tapped its front flippers on the sand excitedly.

From behind him, Ross and Smith started snickering and calling “You’re his momma, Trott!”

“Ugh,” Trott muttered. “You came from that seal colony we saw some way back, didn’t you?” Trott walked past the seal, and then stopped to indicate to it. “Come on, walk ya back.” The seal all too happily bounded after Trott.

It took them over an hour to get the baby seal back to its group, because it kept exploring the rocks on the way and Trott waited each time until he started tapping his foot and called it back. It came back immediately every time Trott called it.

The seal kept trying to get Trott to play with it as well, and though Trott frowned at it at first, it didn’t stop trying, until a smile started tugging at his lips. When Trott started clambering after the seal on the rocks, laughing, Ross and Smith glanced at each other. They didn’t expect this kind of behaviour from Trott at all.

By the time they reached the seal colony, the sun was setting. Ross and Smith stared in confusion as Trott crouched down by the seal which appeared to be saying something to Trott, and Trott understood it.

It was only a few more minutes before they easily found the seal’s mother, and Trott smiled as they happily reunited with each other.

When they started back, Smith coughed. “Trott-”

“Don’t even start, Smith.” Trott cut him off.

“No, I just wanted to know. How are you so good… with a baby seal?” Smith asked.

Trott cocked an eyebrow at Smith, but they said nothing.

It was Ross who piped up next. “We know you hate this, but are all selkies like that?”

At first it seemed like Trott was going to ignore the question when he turned away. But as they walked along the beach, he replied, “Past experience.” As he said it, he stopped in his tracks to look out at the sea, at the waves rolling up to the shore.

Ross and Smith kept quiet as Trott shook his head and sighed. When he turned back, he saw the inquiry on their faces. “It’s nothing.” He smiled, and continued down the beach. Ross and Smith followed, but didn’t press him.


End file.
